User talk:Denis Maksudov
Denis Maksudov (talk) 08:55, August 15, 2016 (UTC)gargantuuldachime · gargantuuldatoll · gargantuuldagong · gargantuulda-suennex · gargantuulda-suennexichime · gargantuulda-suennexitoll · gargantuulda-suennexigong · gargantuulda-dusuennex · gargantuulda-dusuennexichime · gargantuulda-dusuennexitoll · gargantuulda-dusuennexigong they were my first pages, if something is wrong, let me know, if everything is alright, I'll go further using this page template :Hmmm.... Everything's okay. AarexWikia04 - 10:32, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Denis, since you've put your numbers on a site, do you mind if I or someone else makes pages for them? Username5243 (talk) 17:05, August 15, 2016 (UTC) --Denis Maksudov (talk) 17:52, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Of course, I agree Okay. I've made a page for what I think is the smallest named number on your list, quadralum. What do you think? Username5243 (talk) 18:02, August 15, 2016 (UTC) --Denis Maksudov (talk) 20:25, August 15, 2016 (UTC) O'k, it seems good ExE site is disabled. While the program making pages, the Sbiis site is disabled. AarexWikia04 - 13:18, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Denis Maksudov (talk) 13:21, September 10, 2016 (UTC)I copied yesterday 1000 numbers in txt-file and now use it What about numbers less than Terinngathor? Username5243 (talk) 13:25, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Make it do more pages Username5243 (talk) 13:30, September 10, 2016 (UTC) I will do Cascading-E numbers less than Terinngathor when Sbiis site will work. Now it disablet. Question: I copied yesterday 1000 numbers in txt-file and now use it. I write in pages "Retrieved 2016-09-09." It's true - yesterday it worked. Is it possible to continue to create pages about Cascading-E numbers (now bigger than Terinngathor)Denis Maksudov (talk) 13:35, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Sure. I think you'll be fine? When will you do smaller numbers? Username5243 (talk) 13:39, September 10, 2016 (UTC) when site will work but anyway not todayDenis Maksudov (talk) 13:43, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Make the rest of the Dekaelgathor regiment Username5243 (talk) 17:23, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Question Are you done with E^ numbers? AarexWikia04 - 20:02, September 11, 2016 (UTC) I reached end of Cascading-E numbers (but I missed several tens of Cascading-E numbers in the beginning of this series, I will do them later)Denis Maksudov (talk) 20:20, September 11, 2016 (UTC) After you do the rest of E^, what numbers will you do next? Username5243 (talk) 20:23, September 11, 2016 (UTC) I would go further to Extended cascading-E numbers and so on but no sooner next weekends My aim was to test program during this two days. Well, today program worked without mistakes and without stops during 7,5 hours so we reached level of 8000 articles and I satisfied, next step: day after tomorrow I will publish code of program and some instructions for help of using. I will busy next days, may be you will begin Extended cascading-E numbers without me, if you want Denis Maksudov (talk) 20:56, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Let's do the rest of xE# too... Username5243 (talk) 20:57, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Do you want to do pages for all numbers of Sibian?Denis Maksudov (talk) 21:07, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Denis, when can you do more number pages? Username5243 (talk) 15:41, January 15, 2017 (UTC) I plan to create pages for all your numbers in nearest future, but I will create not more than several tens pages per day to not create also problems for other users --Denis Maksudov (talk) 00:23, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Leaderboard Just wanted to let you know that with all these edits recently you have elevated to the 2nd place in the badge leaderboard on the wiki. Grats! LittlePeng9 (talk) 10:43, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Indeed. I did not even expect. Nevertheless I think that In googology wiki true rank is defined not by simply amount of edits. Here real leaders are googologists, who created BIG FOOT, Dollar-function and so on.--Denis Maksudov (talk) 22:39, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Hold on a minute Your bot doesn't seem to parse superscripts correctly. For example, in grangol-carta-tethrapeton, the definition is given as E100#^^#5100#100 rather than E100#^^#5100#100. Actually not much of the numbers in xE# part 1 is affected by the issue; in most of them it is written as #^(5), for example dustacultethrathoth-carta-tethrapeton = E100#^^#^(5)100#^^#>#^^#100. Just something I had to tell you. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:46, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, Cloudy. The bot reads numbers from file of notepad. I will fix (manually) where need and I will launch bot again 3-4 hours later--Denis Maksudov (talk) 16:29, January 3, 2017 (UTC) UNAN numbers Username5243 defined a few new numbers. Look at the shortened list of UNAN numbers and you will see these: *Zettulinoogol *Yottulinoogol *Xennulinoogol *Wekulinoogol The list still stops at ectulinoogol here. 15:00, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Question When you make more number pages, either for ExE or UNAN numbers? (I now finished up to ennoogol regiment) Username5243 (talk) 12:19, March 27, 2017 (UTC) You published near 500 new numbers and Sbiis published several thousands numbers. I don't know how to create so many pages without bot, but applying of bot creates problems for other users who works with page "Recent wiki activity". Second, applying of bot requires all day of free time to control proucess, presently I have not so much free time. So maybe in a few months.--Denis Maksudov (talk) 18:32, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Cardinal collapsing Приветствую, недавно возникла идея того как можно расширить иерархию коллапсирования. Попробую объяснить на примере тета-функции и ее аналогов для недостижимых кардиналов. Сразу оговорюсь, что для простоты я не буду писать индексы тета-функции и делать матрешку из тета-функций. Условное сокращение будет единым \theta( ) . Основной принцип работы универсальной тета-функции: \theta(nx^k+...,cx^2+bx+a) = \Phi(k,...,c,b,a,0) , где \Phi любой аналог расширенной функции Веблена, а x коллапсируемый кардинал. Итак начнем с регулярных кардиналов: \theta(\Omega) = \phi(1,0,0) \theta(\Omega_2) = \phi(1,0,\Omega+1) \theta(\Omega_3) = \phi(1,0,\Omega_2+1) и так далее до: \theta(\Omega_\omega) Затем диагонализация: \theta(\Omega_\Omega) и в конце-концов \theta(\alpha\mapsto\Omega_\alpha) - первая \Omega -fixed point которую я предлагаю обозначать так: \theta(\Omega_{(1,0)}) Соответственно \theta(\Omega_{(1,1)}) - вторая \Omega -fixed point и т.д. И так продолжаем по аналогии с расширенной нотацией Веблена \phi() Теперь берем недостижимый кардинал I и диагонализиуем им все это. \theta(\Omega_{(1,0,0)}) = \theta(I) Так же как у регулярных кардиналов есть характеристика cardinality (\Omega_n) . У недостижимого кардинала есть характеристика inaccessibility I_n . Значит мы можем продолжать иерархию: \theta(\Omega_{(1,0,I+1)}) = \theta(I_2) \theta(\Omega_{(1,0,I_2+1)}) = \theta(I_3) Затем: \theta(I_\omega), \theta(I_\Omega), \theta(I_I) И так аналогично \theta(\alpha\mapsto I_\alpha) = \theta(I_{(1,0)}) - первая I -fixed point \theta(I_{(1,1)}) - вторая I -fixed point и т.д. Теперь на помощь для диагонализации приходит M - Mahlo-кардинал. Он имеет уже две характеристики mahloness и mahloness-inaccessibility m'M_n , причем увеличение второй характеристики делает кардинал большим, вне зависимости от размера первой. Значит ее можно использовать для сверхдиаганализации над первой. \theta(I_{(1,0,0)}) = \theta(M) \theta(\Omega_{(1,0,M+1)}), \theta(I_{(1,0,M+1)}) = \theta(M_2), \theta(M_\omega), \theta(M_\Omega), \theta(M_I), \theta(M_M) \theta(\alpha\mapsto M_\alpha) = \theta(M_{(1,0)}), \theta(M_{(1,0,0)}) = \theta(2'M) . Вся эта сверхдиагонализация описана в блоге Deedlit11 - Ordinal Notations VI Здесь я просто привожу другую запись для универсальной тета-функции, чтобы наглядно показать всю эту сверхиерархию: \theta((2'M)_2), \theta((2'M)_\omega), \theta((2'M)_\Omega), \theta((2'M)_I), \theta((2'M)_M), \theta((2'M)_{(2'M)})) \theta(\alpha\mapsto (2'M)_\alpha) = \theta((2'M)_{(1,0)}), \theta((2'M)_{(1,0,0)}) = \theta(3'M) \theta((3'M)_M), \theta((3'M)_{(2'M)}), \theta((3'M)_{(3'M)})), \theta((3'M)_{(1,0,0)}) = \theta(4'M) \theta(\omega'M), \theta(\Omega'M), \theta(I'M), \theta(M'M), \theta(M'M'M), \theta(\alpha\mapsto\alpha'M) = \theta((1,0)'M) В конце вышеуказанной статьи предлагается всю эту сверхиерархию диганализировать слабокомпактным кардиналом K . \theta((1,0,0)'M) = \theta(K) Я слабо понимаю, что такое слабокомпактный кардинал, но у него тоже есть характеристика compactness K_n . Сам по себе слабокомпактный кардинал уже Mahlo и недостижим. Но вот его compactness очевидно аналогично может быть mahloness и inaccessibility (m'K_n)|k| . Что дает нам три характеристики, каждая из которых сверхиерархична. Тогда полная иерархия коллапсирования слабокомпактных кардиналов должна выглядеть как-то так: \theta(\Omega_{(1,0,K+1)}), \theta(I_{(1,0,K+1)}), \theta(M_{(1,0,K+1)}), \theta(2'M_{(1,0,K+1)}), \theta(M'M_{(1,0,K+1)}) \theta((1,0,0)'M_{(1,0,K+1)}) = \theta(K_2), \theta(K_\omega), \theta(K_\Omega), \theta(K_I), \theta(K_M) \theta(K_{(2'M)}), \theta(K_{(M'M)}), \theta(K_{(1,0)'M)}), \theta(K_{(1,0,0)'M)}) = \theta(K_K) \theta(\alpha\mapsto K_\alpha) = \theta(K_{(1,0)}), \theta(K_{(1,0,0)}) = \theta(2'K) \theta((2'K)_2), \theta((2'K)_\omega), \theta((2'K)_\Omega), \theta((2'K)_I), \theta((2'K)_M) \theta((2'K)_{(2'M)}), \theta((2'K)_{((1,0,0)'M)}) = \theta((2'K)_K), \theta((2'K)_{(2'K)})) \theta(\alpha\mapsto (2'K)_\alpha) = \theta((2'K)_{(1,0)}), \theta((2'K)_{(1,0,0)}) = \theta(3'K) \theta(\omega'K), \theta(\Omega'K), \theta(I'K), \theta(M'K), \theta(2'M'K), \theta((1,0,0)'M'K) = \theta(K'K) \theta(K'K'K), \theta(\alpha\mapsto\alpha'K) = \theta((1,0)'K), \theta((1,0,0)'K) = \theta((K|2|) Далее, упрощенно, сверхсверхдиагонализация по третьей характеристике: \theta((K|2|)_2), \theta((K|2|)_{(K|2|)}), \theta((2'(K|2|))), \theta((2'(K|2|)_2) \theta((2'(K|2|)_{(2'(K|2|)}), \theta((K|2|)'(K|2|)), \theta(\alpha\mapsto\alpha'(K|2|)) = \theta((1,0)'(K|2|)) \theta((1,0,0)'(K|2|) = \theta(K3) \theta(K|K|), \theta(K|K_2|),\theta(K|2'K|),\theta(K|K|2||),\theta(K|K|K||) \theta(K|K|K|K|||), \theta(K|K|K|...|||) = \theta(K|1,0|), \theta(K|1,0,0|) Для дальнейшей диагонализации нам требуется еще более мощный кардинал. Следующие на очереди неописуемые кардиналы. Я так же не сильно в них разбираюсь, но как пишут опытные пользователи на этой вики, неописуемые кардиналы в их обычном виде не слишком подходят, для того чтобы использовать их в и диагонализации. Я же предлагаю ввести что-то еще более мощное, некие сверхбольшие недостижимые кардиналы, которые имеют n-число характеристик \Pi_n . Так, например: I = \Pi_1 (inaccessibility) M = \Pi_2 (mahloness, mahloness-inaccessibility) K = \Pi_3 (compactness, inaccessibility-compactness, mahloness-inaccessibility-compactness) Это позволяет нам создать супериерархию коллапсирующих функций: \theta(\Omega), \theta(\Pi_1), \theta(\Pi_2), \theta(\Pi_3), \theta(\Pi_4), \theta(\Pi_5), \theta(\Pi_6) и т.д. Не знаю, можно ли сделать число характеристик трансфинитным. Но если так, то можно продоложать от: \theta(\Pi_\omega) до: \alpha\mapsto\theta(\Pi_\alpha) Пока еще не представляю как диагонализировать последнее выражение и вообще возможно ли это. К сожалению мои познания в теории множеств недостаточны, чтобы определить корректно ли я определил иерархию недостижимых кардиналов. Но хочу узнать ваше мнение, как вам идея в целом? Scorcher007 (talk) 04:15, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Это похоже на то, что я предлагал дедлиту - применение функции Веблена для диагонализации различных кардиналов. Можете посмотреть, что он ответил. Однако и мое предложение и его анализ - они были в значительной мере интуитивны. Нужно четкое определение. Например так: Если обычная функция Веблена \Phi_\alpha^{^{(0)}}:=\text{Enum}(\{\beta\in On:\forall \gamma<\alpha(\Phi_\gamma^{^{(0)}}(\beta)=\beta)\}) где On означает класс ординалов и \Phi_0^{^{(0)}}(\alpha):=\omega^\alpha , то мы можем по аналогии определить \Phi_\alpha^{^{(1)}}:=\text{Enum}(\{\beta\in UC:\forall \gamma<\alpha(\Phi_\gamma^{^{(1)}}(\beta)=\beta)\}) где UC означает класс несчетных кардиналов и \Phi_0^{^{(1)}}(\alpha):=\Omega_\alpha , затем \Phi_\alpha^{^{(2)}}:=\text{Enum}(\{\beta\in UA:\forall \gamma<\alpha(\Phi_\gamma^{^{(2)}}(\beta)=\beta)\}) где UA означает класс недоступных кардиналов и \Phi_0^{^{(2)}}(\alpha):=\Iota_\alpha ну и так далее (хотя далее лучше пока не ходить, поскольку там для меня пока темный лес). Вот такие бинарные функции Веблена \Phi^{^{(k)}}(\alpha,\beta)=\Phi_\alpha^{^{(k)}}(\beta) , перечисляющие неподвижные точки базовой функции-диагонализатора. Для них верно: \Omega_{(\alpha,\beta)}=\Phi^{^{(1)}}(\alpha,\beta) или \Iota_{(\alpha,\beta)}=\Phi^{^{(2)}}(\alpha,\beta) и т.д. Однако, я плохо представляю как они будут работать при подстановке кардиналов следующего уровня, например \Phi^{^{(1)}}(\alpha,\Iota+1) или \Phi^{^{(1)}}(1,0,\Iota+1) -мы это не определили-Denis Maksudov (talk) 22:00, May 16, 2017 (UTC)